The Anniversary Presents
by KikumaruLover
Summary: EijixOC. Oneshot. Eiji and Kumiko have been together for a year now. It's finally their anniversary! How will it go and what'll they give each other? Especially since both forgot to get presents in the first place! Sequel to Just tell him.


**Okay, here's the sequel to 'Just tell him'! Forget that I asked for help on this story, I got an inspiration from reading some of the wonderful fanfictions on this site! Oh, and if my spelling was weird before in the first story, then please forgive me. Singaporeans follow the British way of spelling words, so for this fic, I tried spelling my words the American way. Sorry if I caused any confusion over my spelling! On to the story...**

**Eiji and Kumiko are celebrating their one year anniversary! But what will Eiji and Kumiko get for each other as anniversary presents? Read to find out! EijixOC. Sequel to Just tell him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Sakamoto Kumiko is, however, my own creation. NO TOUCHY-STEALY.**

* * *

**The anniversary presents: An EijixOC Oneshot**

Kumiko was going to die. How could she have forgotten? It was her one year anniversary of all things! Kumiko was _so_ screwed. She didn't know what she was going to do. Eiji was probably wrapping her gift with a smile on his face and getting ready to eat ice cream or something. _'Dammit... Eiji won't forgive me for forgetting, he'll pout and make me all bothered and sorry and bad...'_ Kumiko groaned out loud and hit her head with her pillow, trying to think of a gift to get for him.

Kumiko then proceeded to pull herself out of bed and dragged herself to her sofa, where she continued emo-ing. She leaned back in her seat and stared at the ceiling, and immediately, her thoughts turned to Eiji. After all their time together, she realized how much she had changed. He had taught her so many different things about the world, herself, her life. And it was _obviously_ him who got her stuck on tennis first.

She had noticed that her grades had been slipping, but for some reason, she never seemed to care. She knew it was because she was spending so much of her studying time with Eiji, eating ice cream, playing tennis, dates. And those study dates that become tickle fests or make out sessions. Kumiko giggled a little and sighed. She thought about how much her temper had mellowed out. She could tolerate her younger cousins now, and it was all because their childish attitudes reminded her of Eiji.

She turned her head to the left slightly and looked at the photo that they had taken the day of the Nationals, after Seigaku won. She looked at how happy Eiji was, hugging Echizen and knuckling his head furiously. She could just imagine him squealing 'Ochibi!' in that endearing way he always did. She smiled and got up to take a closer look at it.

She traced the frame with her fingers, smiling as she took in every face. Inui smiling, his notebook held tightly in his hand. The notebook that she and Eiji had never been able to look into. She scanned past Tezuka's stoic face, noting the smallest hint of a smile, shuddered a little when she saw Fuji's usual sadistic smile and rolled her eyes a little at Kaidoh's grumpy look and giggled at Taka-san's face, his mouth wide open, as if screaming "HORA HORA!! BURNING!!!!!!!!!!" right in her living room. She smiled tenderly at the three seated at the bottom row of the photo; Momo, Echizen and Eiji, bunched together with Echizen in the middle, suffering from knuckles to the heads and pinching to the cheeks.

Suddenly, a flash of inspiration hit her, and she quickly grabbed a coat, her purse and with the photo in hand, ran to the store as fast as she could.

* * *

It was their one year anniversary, and Eiji needed to get a present for Kumiko - fast! He was running out of time, he needed to get out of the house, run over to the store and grab something that Kumiko would like, get home, get ready for their date, and then give it to her and hope for the best. And make sure that their one year anniversary was a success, or else he would get it from her and his other team mates. Even though thry had been going out for a year, Eiji's team mates have taken to being Kumiko's older brothers (and little brother, in Echizen's case) and making sure Eiji made her happy.

If he didn't make her happy, and quote, Momo's actual words (with Kaidoh's 'Fshuuu'-ing in the background), "We'll make sure you were never born." Of course, Eiji was too scared to even consider this as a joke (Momo was laughing and calling Eiji a 'Scaredy Cat' behind his back with Echizen) (**A/N:** The pun was not intended.), and took it seriously, much to Kumiko's dismay. Even after Kumiko had tried to reassure him, but all were in vain, as Eiji was scared out of his wits.

But today was going to be his one year anniversary with his girlfriend, and he was going to make it perfect - with or without Momo's threats.

Now all he needed to do was get Kumiko a present.

He sat on his desk, a tub of strawberry ice cream in hand, and started eating it unconsciously, unaware that he was eating it with a fork, due to his absentmindedness when taking the utensils. _'What am I supposed to get for her nyaa...' _Eiji thought to himself, spooning, eh, _forking_ the ice cream into his mouth. He pondered deeply, and subconsciously started twisting the fork around his hand whenever he was serious. He stared at the ice cream tub and started thinking about the first time he and Kumiko ever shared an ice cream cone.

He smiled at that memory and set the ice cream onto the table next to him. He hopped off the table and lay himself on the bed with a soft 'hoi' when his head hit the pillow, and turned to his side, staring at the photo on his bedside table. His last Christmas had been the most fun, having Kumiko and the Seigaku regulars over and relaxing. Kumiko even played some pranks on Eiji and some of the regulars. He hadn't laughed so hard since he saw Ochibi get glomped on by those fan girls of his.

But that wasn't the point of it. The point was, he got to spend his Christmas with all his favorite people in the world; his family, Kumiko and his closest friends.

Then, an inspiration hit him, and he leaped up from the bed, shouting, "Nyaa~ I've got it!" and jumped off the bed, wanting to eat the ice cream left on the table before he left for the store.

"Eh? What happened to my spoon?"

* * *

It was finally time.

Eiji adjusted his blazer collar and gulped, holding the gift firmly in his hands and hoping with all his might that Kumiko would accept it. He looked down at the gift, as if to make sure it were there, and smiled in relief when he realized that the gift had not, in fact, disappeared from his hands. However, it might _break_ if he were to continue holding it that tightly. Loosening his grip a little, he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell to Kumiko's home.

Kumiko heard the doorbell ring, and closed her eyes to count to three, and slowly let out her breath. _'God, I feel like I'm going out for my first date again.'_ Kumiko thought, as she walked over to the door to open it.

"Ya-hoi~ 'Miko-chan!" Eiji said excitedly, hugging Kumiko tightly and giving her a brief kiss on the lips, before looking into her eyes and saying "Happy anniversary!" and bounding into her living room. Kumiko smiled and shook her head a little, knowing that Eiji only called her 'Miko-chan' when he was nervous. But he had good reason; she felt nervous too.

Kumiko closed the door, and motioned at Eiji, who was sitting on the couch, to come into the kitchen with her. Eiji's stomach growled, as if on cue, and both started laughing, the tension that had originally hung in the air long gone. Still giggling, Kumiko sat herself down onto one chair, while Eiji sat on the opposite of her, so that both of them were facing each other.

"You look really pretty tonight, Kumiko." Eiji commented, causing Kumiko to blush at what he said.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Maru-kun." replied Kumiko, suddenly getting up and remembering about the food. _'God, I feel so stupid! How could I have forgotten the food?'_ Kumiko hurried to the oven, where she was keeping the food warm, and brought out two plates of spaghetti. Eiji smiled excitedly, as he rarely got to eat european food. He automatically reached for the grated cheese and practically dumped the entire bottle of cheese on his plate of spaghetti, noticing that Kumiko was doing the same.

Eiji then stabbed his fork enthusiastically into his food and practically shoving the food into his mouth and then proceeded to chew it rather noisily. Kumiko ate her food in small bites, savoring every one of them, before finally looking up to see Eiji openly staring at her. A bit taken aback when she met his eyes, she asked softly, "What is it, Maru-kun?" Eiji leaned over the table and gave her a kiss, soft and sweet, slowly deepening it. Kumiko whimpered when he broke the kiss, and gave him a small, but extremely bright smile.

They finished their meal in peace.

When it was time for desert, Kumiko told Eiji to go pick a movie from her drawer and go start it while she got the ice cream. ("What flavor, Maru-kun?" Kumiko asked. "STRAWBERRY, NYAA!" came the excited reply.) Kumiko got the ice cream ready while Eiji picked out a movie for them, and while she was at it, she took his present from her room and brought it out with her, holding the ice cream cups in both hands and the present under her arm.

She noticed that Eiji had chosen 'Around the world in 80 days' and she smiled brightly. He had chosen her favorite movie!_ 'How sweet of him_.' She thought, setting the ice cream down and the present on her lap. Eiji saw the present she had placed on her lap, and took his present for her and set it onto the table.

They stared at each other awkwardly and reached over to take their respective presents. Present in hand, Kumiko looked at Eiji and said, "well, I'm opening it!" She unwrapped the present carefully, careful not to tear the wrapping paper. When she was done, she looked briefly at Eiji, who wore a nonchalant expression. But she knew better.

She looked back at her gift and saw a small box. She opened it. The item in the box was what had her grinning like a madwoman.

The box held a charm bracelet, each charm representing a special moment in their lives together. She saw a tray, and automatically smiled at that. It marked the first time that they had met each other. He had saved her from that tyrant of an Uchiro Tetsuya. She noticed the cat and giggled when she remembered how angry she had been with Eiji when he made fun of her kitten's name. He had to buy her chocolates and lilies before she would forgive him.

She saw the number one, and flushed as that marked the first time they had ever kissed, and the day they confessed to each other. All the charms on the bracelet reminded Kumiko of one happy memory and when she was done evaluating all of them, tears had come into her eyes. "Eiji, it's beautiful. Thank you, so much!" She said, hugging Eiji and fighting back tears. Eiji hugged her back, and whispered to her, "I have one more thing to show you. Close you eyes."

Kumiko closed her eyes and kept them closed until she felt something cold on her throat. Eiji kissed her cheek, letting her know that she could open her eyes. Kumiko opened her eyes, and Eiji was holding a pendant in his hand, and the chain attached to the pendant was on her neck. She took the pendant from him and studied it, realizing that it was a tennis ball. Smiling softly, she saw a tiny button at the side of the tennis ball and pressed it, gasping a little when it popped open. She looked at what was inside the pendant and gasped again, her smile widening.

Inside was the photo that they had taken the last year.

Kumiko looked back at the charm bracelet and realized that there was no charm to accommodate last Christmas. The tears came back again, and this time she let them fall, and she hugged him again, tightly; as if trying to transfer all her love to him. Eiji chuckled and when he was finally released, reached for his present and began tearing at the wrapping paper. Inside was a box.

Eiji opened that box and inside was yet another one. Eiji kept opening boxes until he reached the last one. Opening that one, he picked up a golden heart-shaped key chain, and inscripted on the back of the heart was _'__With all my love, Kumiko__'._ Eiji smiled at the heart, and glomped Kumiko, all the while shouting 'thank you' at the top of his voice. Laughing loudly, both of them decided to start the movie before the DVD player went on strike.

This was the best anniversary ever.

**END**

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? I tried spelling my words the American way, so I hope there won't be any quibbling over spelling.**

**Well, just to let you know, I will not be writing fanfictions very often after this one. School started yesterday, and this year's going to be an important year for me. Wish me luck yeah? And this is only my second fic, so creative criticism please! NO FLAMES. I don't flame you, you don't flame me.**

**See ya!  
Bel  
**


End file.
